Sleepover Madness
by LoneShikonKitsune
Summary: YYH IY RK crossover. Kikyo mistakes Youko for Inuyasha? Hiei and the sweetsnow? Miroku's quest to get laid? The lord of the rings? A missing aoshi? Other horrors will unfold as Chibi Shura has a sleepover
1. The Yu Yu Hakusho guys arrive

Chibi Shura: Hey guys! This is a re make of my other story because I didn't put in those damn spaces! GRRRRRR DIE SPACES! So I hope this works better. Ok this is the part where I go on about the legal stuff that just rubs it in more that the characters of Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me so don't sue me because I'm broke ^_^;; you wont get any money out of it. Oh and I use some Japanese words in here because I am a wannabe (lol j/k j/k) so here are the translations:  
  
Baka: Idiot, fool, stupid, etc  
  
Nani: what  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Oi: Hey!  
  
Gomen: I'm sorry  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Narrator:*clears his throat to begin* Featuring the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho: Yuskue, Hiei, Kurama, Karasu, and Kuwabara.  
  
Narrator: Featuring the characters from Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Misao, and Aoshi  
  
Narrator: Featuring the characters from Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku  
  
Narrator: Also featuring the humanoids: Shura and Sakura  
  
Chapter 1: The YYH boys arrive  
  
Narrator: Our hostess with the mostess is hosting a sleepover and the doorbell suddenly rings.  
  
Chibi Shura: *running to door* Hey Yuskue! What's up?  
  
Yuskue: *is greeted by a girl his age with green eyes and wavy brown hair wearing baggy blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a picture of a dragon wrapped around the sleeve* Hey Shura  
  
Chibi Shura: Hey where's every one else?  
  
Yuskue: Well...about that...  
  
*~* Out side Chibi Shura's house*~*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop* O_o  
  
Hiei: You stupid baka ningen! You forgot your sleeping bag!  
  
Kuwabara: Oi it's not my fault some chibi shrimpy boy was in a hurry!  
  
Hiei: *hand moving toward sword* Oh I'll show you hurry...  
  
Kurama: *stepping in between Kuwbara and Hiei* I'm sure Shura will have a spare sleeping bag for you Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: *sticking out tongue* See I told you  
  
Hiei: Hn...baka  
  
Kurama: Oi Hiei I heard Kenshin Himura is coming too.  
  
Hiei: Kenshin... this will be my chance to defeat him and prove to Kaoru-dono what a wimp he is! *laughs evily and fire comes up behind him* MUWAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
K&K: O_O;;  
  
Hiei: *sweat drop* Hn... well then lets go  
  
*~* Back at Chibi Shura's doorway *~*  
  
Chibi Shura: Kuwbara forgot his sleeping bag? That's ok I have a spare.  
  
Yuskue: Phew! 3-eyes and him were yelling about it the whole ride here.  
  
Hiei: *walking up behind Yuskue* 3-eyes huh? You better watch where you sleep detective. *Jagan eye glows*  
  
Chibi Shura: *sweat drop* Hey Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwbara! *thinking* Geeze they haven't even stepped into my house and Hiei is already making death threats.  
  
Kurama: Hello Shura, domo arigatou for inviting us to your sleepover.  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^ No problem. Come inside you guys can set your things down in my room.  
  
*Shura lead the guys in and they follow her into a big room with a table full of chips, candy, punch, food, and most of the other things you see at parties. Then she lead them up stairs and into her room.*  
  
Chibi Shura: You guys can put your things in here.  
  
*The guys take off their shoes and leave their stuff in Shura's room and follow her down stairs.*  
  
Kuwbara: *suddenly spots Shura's cat walk by* It's a kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over to the cat grabs it and strokes it*  
  
Chibi Shura: *sweat drop* Hai Kuwbara that's my cat.  
  
Hiei: *watching Kuwbara stroking the cat* baka...  
  
Yuskue: *plopping down on the couch and munching on some chips* So Shura who all is coming?  
  
Chibi Shura: *sits down on the floor* well I invited the Kenshin-gumi and Inuyasha and his gang.  
  
Kurama: *perks up* did you say Inuyasha is coming?  
  
Chibi Shura: Hai why?  
  
Kurama: well...  
  
Hiei: *snickering* Last time Inuyasha was with us he brought Kikyo too and she thought Youko was Inuyasha and was trying to kill him the whole time.  
  
Chibi Shura: *laughing* Poor Kurama, I bet Kikyo is worse than Karasu!  
  
Kurama: *twitches hearing Karasu's name*  
  
Yuskue: *laughing* I bet she is!  
  
Kuwbara: *clutching on to the cat* Pretty kitty...  
  
Hiei: *gets a golf club* WACK! Leave the cat alone Kuwbara!  
  
Kuwbara: X_x  
  
Chibi Shura: *laughing*  
  
Chibi Shura's cat: *Runs off*  
  
Door: *Knocking at the door*  
  
Chibi Shura: *Jumps up* Yay more people! You guys stay here.  
  
Yuskue: *after Shura leaves* I wonder who is at the door *looking over at Kurama*  
  
Kuwbara: I wonder if it's Yukina-san!!  
  
Hiei: *Raises baseball bat*  
  
Kurama: *grabs the bat before Hiei could swing it* I hope Kikyo doesn't bring her arrow 


	2. The Kenshin gumi

Chibi Shura" Bleh I don't feel like saying anything ^_^ Sorry if these chapters are kinda short *sweat drop*  
  
*~* At door*~*  
  
Chibi Shura: *Opens the door to see Kenshin smiling at her* Kenshin! Hey!  
  
Kenshin: Hello Shura-dono.  
  
Sano: *In background* Hey Yahiko hurry up!  
  
Yahiko: Why do I have to carry all of the stuff?!?!  
  
Kaoru: Because you were the one who bit the man at the store for not giving you the candy remember?  
  
Yahiko: *sulks*  
  
Misao: Oi guys wait up! You said Aoshi-sama would be here!  
  
Chibi Shura: *sweat drop* Hey you guys glad you could make it! Come in, come in.  
  
*Leads the Kenshin-gumi into the living room where the YYH gang are sitting*  
  
Hiei: *sits up as Kenshin walks in* Hn...  
  
Kurama: Hello Sanosuke *thinking* phew no sign of Kikyo yet!  
  
Sano: Oi it's Kurama!  
  
Misao: Where's Aoshi-sama? *gets teary eyed*  
  
Yahiko: *Looking over at Yuskue* Oh great he's here.  
  
Yuskue: *jumps up* Wanna make something of it little kid?  
  
Yahiko: *gets in his face* eh shove it up your-  
  
Chibi Shura: *whacks both of them over the head with a ruler* No fighting until every one else gets here!  
  
Y&Y: *rubbing heads* damn she hits hard...  
  
Kuwbara: *Laughing at Yuskue* Ha Ha she got you!  
  
Yuskue: Wanna know how it feels? *Reaching for Hiei's golf club*  
  
Kuwbara: eeeekkkk *hides behind Sano*  
  
Hiei: Watch out Sano, you have a fungus growing behind you.  
  
Kuwbara: WHAT!!! Why you little... *WACK!* *Kuwbara gets hit in the head with the ruler*  
  
Chibi Shura: What did I say?  
  
Kuwbara: No fighting until every one else gets here... *rubbing head*  
  
Hiei: *eyeing Kenshin* Kenshin you do realize that I will get revenge!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Hiei: Hn...baka Rurouni...  
  
Misao: *looking behind couches* Where's Aoshi-sama?  
  
Kaoru: Hang on Misao...uh...he'll be here soon...  
  
Kurama: psst Kaoru...When are you going to tell her Aoshi isn't coming?  
  
Kaoru: I figured I'd get her on a sugar high and hopefully she will forget him or pass out.  
  
Kurama: Hai, good plan.  
  
Yahiko: *eating random things from the table* wow this stuff is WAY better than Kaoru's cooking!  
  
Sano: *with mouth full* I agree! We wont get sick after eating this stuff!  
  
Kaoru: Nani?!?*eyes glowing red* grrrrrr *grabs a frying pan and chucks it at Yahiko and then at Sano* I guess some people don't want to eat when we get home!!!  
  
Kenshin: @_@  
  
Sano&Yahiko: X_X  
  
Hiei: ^_^ She's wonderful!!!  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Chibi Shura: Yay that must be Inuyasha! *runs to the door*  
  
Kurama: *hides under the couch* oh no...  
  
*A loud CRACK echoes through out the house*  
  
Yuskue: I wonder what that was? 


	3. Inuyasha's group is here!

*~* At the door*~*  
  
Chibi Shura: Oi Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Hello Shura, arigatou for inviting us to your party, and while I'm at it, will you please bear my- CRACK!  
  
Chibi Shura & Sango: *grab baseball bats and whack Miroku with them*  
  
Miroku: X_X *while he is on the ground he gets a chance to look up Chibi Shura's and Sango's shirt*  
  
Chibi Shura: Hello Sango *looks down at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *grinning widely* ^__________________^  
  
*Another loud WACK echoes through out the house*  
  
CS&S: *kicks the living crap out of Miroku*  
  
Sango: Hello Shura!  
  
Kagome: Hi Shura *looking down at the ground and sighing as she walks into the house  
  
Chibi Shura: *turns to Sango* what's wrong with her?  
  
Sango: Inuyasha was talking the whole ride here about if Kikyo is going to be here.  
  
Chibi Shura: That jerk!  
  
Sango: I know Inuyasha really needs a reality check.  
  
Inuyasha: Oi Shura!  
  
Chibi Shura: *ignores Inuyasha and walks into the house with Sango following her*  
  
Inuyasha: Nani?  
  
*~* Back in the living room*~*  
  
Sano: I wonder what those crashes were?  
  
Yuskue: You better hide Kurama  
  
Kagome: *walks in* hey guys  
  
Kuwabara: *looks up* Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! *practically tackles Kagome and hugs her to death*  
  
Yahiko: why is he so happy?  
  
Yuskue: Ever since he got hurt and Kagome helped him recover he is madly in love with her.  
  
Hiei: He better not cheat on Yukina...  
  
Chibi Shura: *walks in to see Kuwbara hugging Kagome and Hiei's eyes glowing red watching Kuwbara* Something tells me this is going to be a looong night...  
  
Sango: *walks in with Miroku hanging over her shoulder with 2 bumps on his head and marks from the kicking* Hey guys  
  
Sano: Wow what did you guys do to Miroku?  
  
Chibi Shura: Trust me...he deserved it...  
  
Sango: Yup  
  
Yahiko: Note to self: Stay on Shura and Sango's good side  
  
Sano: I agree  
  
Inuyasha: *sees Kuwbara hugging Kagome* HEY!!! Get your hands off her!!  
  
Kuwbara: *stepping in front of Kagome* never!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yea!! *jumps up and gets ready to attack Kuwa*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAM! Damn why do you do that!!!  
  
Kuwbara: HAHA!  
  
Inuyasha: -_-  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama?  
  
Kurama: Yay no Kikyo!  
  
Hiei: Kenshin you wont make it out of this house alive  
  
Kenshin: Oro? ^_^x  
  
Yahiko: Yummy this food is good  
  
Yuskue: Wow that Sango girl is hot  
  
Miroku: *walking up to Kaoru* Will you please bear my child?  
  
Kaoru: *grabs a tennis racket* WACK!  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Sano: Wow...now that's what I call straight to the point...  
  
Miroku: *walking up to Misao* would you care to bear my child?  
  
Misao: AOSHI-SAMA!!!  
  
Chibi Shura: Hey Kurama  
  
Kurama: Hey Shura. Good party, no sign of Kikyo!  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^  
  
Miroku: Shura are you sure you don't-  
  
Chibi Shura: *cuts Miroku off in mid-sentence knowing what he is going to say* -_- Hai Miroku I am sure.  
  
Miroku: Poop  
  
Kagome: *Sits down next to Yuskue* Hello  
  
Yuskue: Oi nice skirt!  
  
Kagome: SLAP  
  
Yuskue: Ow you hit like Keiko  
  
Kagome: You're worse than Miroku... 


	4. The movies and a Narrator

Kenshin: This is a good party that it is  
  
Hiei: *draws his sword* That's it Kenshin I'm going to finish you! *Makes a attempt to slice  
  
Kenshin in half but the Rurouni hero moves in time*  
  
Kenshin: I will not fight you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Nani? Are you chicken?  
  
Kenshin: No I just can't kill any one  
  
Hiei: I will get you Kenshin  
  
Narrator: (DBZ style) Will Hiei ever get revenge over Kenshin?  
  
Hiei: *looking around* Nani?  
  
Narrator: Will Miroku ever get laid?  
  
Miroku: *scooting closer to Kaoru on the couch* OI!! Who said that?  
  
Narrator: How will Shura's Party turn out?  
  
Yuskue: Who the hell is talking?  
  
Narrator: Will Aoshi ever come for Misao?  
  
Misao: AOSHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Narrator: Will Kikyo come for Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *twitch shudder twitch *  
  
Inuyasha: NANI?!?!?! Kikyo is with another guy!  
  
Narrator: What will happen to Shura's cat?  
  
Kuwabara: KITTY!!! WHERE WHERE?  
  
Narrator: Why am I talking in questions?  
  
Sano: Who the hell is that Shura?  
  
Chibi Shura: Narrator your not supposed to talk now!  
  
Narrator: Will they ever find out who I am?  
  
Kaoru: It sounds like it coming from the ceiling.  
  
Hiei: I shall get it for you Kaoru!!  
  
Narrator: Will Yukina ever find out that Hiei is her bro-  
  
All of the YYH gang (except Kuwbara) and Shura: *screaming* NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Narrator: Why did they cut me off?  
  
Kagome: Maybe the house is haunted?  
  
Narrator: Is it?  
  
Hiei: Will you stop talking in questions!?  
  
Narrator: Why should I?  
  
Hiei: Because you are a baka!  
  
Narrator: I am not! You're the baka!  
  
Hiei: *shouting at the ceiling* Nuh-uh!  
  
Narrator: Yea-huh!  
  
Hiei: Nuh-uh!  
  
Narrator: Yea-huh!  
  
Hiei: Baka  
  
Narrator: Shrimp  
  
Hiei: I am not!  
  
Narrator: Yes you are!  
  
Hiei: Am not!  
  
Narrator: Are too!  
  
Chibi Shura: -_- *getting ticked off*  
  
Every one except Hiei and the Narrator: *Hide behind anything they can find before Shura explodes*  
  
Hiei: Am not!  
  
Narrator: Are too!  
  
Hiei: Am NO- WHACK!  
  
Chibi Shura: *eyes glowing red as she whacks Hiei over the head with a lead pipe* Narrator: HA HA! What a dor- WHACK!  
  
Chibi Shura: *hits the Narrator over the head with a brick* I said not yet!  
  
Narrator&Hiei: X_______X  
  
Narrator: Gomen, Shura  
  
Chibi Shura: Aww its ok  
  
Every one: *watching Shura talking to the ceiling  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^;; sorry about that every one!  
  
Every one: *Comes out of their hiding place*  
  
Yuskue: wow that was interesting  
  
Kenshin: That it was!  
  
Sano: Oi Shura did you get a movie?  
  
Chibi Shura: Oh no I forgot!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey how about we go get some?  
  
Kurama: I don't want to go  
  
Yahiko: Me neither  
  
Hiei: X______x  
  
Chibi Shura: I can't leave  
  
Sango: How about me, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Kagome, Sano, Misao, Kaoru and Yuskue all go and you guys can stay here, ne?  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok I guess  
  
Sano: *running towards car* Shotgun!  
  
Yuskue: Hey that's my line!  
  
Sano: -_-;;  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^;; have fun you guys, hurry back 


	5. Miroku and the video store

Miroku: *after the rest of the guys leave, sits next to Shura on the couch* Wow my shoulder is kind of tight *lifts up his arm and swings it around a little bit and places it around Shura's shoulders and moves his hand a little downward...*  
  
Chibi Shura: O_O...T_T... -_- SLAP! *Back hands Miroku and goes to stand by Kurama*  
  
Yahiko: Nice try Miroku  
  
Miroku: X_x  
  
Chibi Shura's cat: *walks in the room*  
  
Kuwabara: KITTY!!!! *Pounces on the cat and hugs it*  
  
Moochie: O_o  
  
Kurama: So Shura having fun?  
  
Chibi Shura: I guess so, are you?  
  
Kurama: Hai this is great  
  
Yahiko: Hey Shura after the movie can we go swimming?  
  
Chibi Shura: I the dark? Outside?  
  
Yahiko: HAI!  
  
Chibi Shura: Sure that sounds fun. What do you think Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Cool! ^_^  
  
Miroku: Ooo I'll like the swimming...  
  
Chibi Shura: *hits Miroku over the head with a toilet seat*  
  
Miroku: X_x  
  
*~* At the video store*~*  
  
Kagome: What movie are we going to get?  
  
Kaoru: How about Moulin Rouge?  
  
Sango: Hai, I love that movie  
  
Kagome: It's so romantic!  
  
Misao: Like Aoshi-sama *sigh*  
  
Sano: Pfft *looking over at the girls in the romance section* Chick flicks *shudder*  
  
Inuyasha: I know  
  
Yuskue: Lets get girls gone wild  
  
Sano&Inuyasha: HAI!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yuskue: Aww common Kenshin, you know you want to!  
  
Kenshin: Well...uh...heh...oro? @_@  
  
Narrator: Lets take a break for a note form the Author...  
  
Chibi Shura: Once again it's my time to go into detail that Lord of the Rings or any of these other movies don't belong to me! Continue with my messed up story  
  
*~* The girls and the guys get movies they want and show each other to pick one*~*  
  
Sango: WHAT! Wild beach babes 2? SLAP!  
  
Kagome: Girls gone wild, thong edition! WHACK  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!?! Porn 101?!?!? SMACK!  
  
Misao: You guys are gross; Aoshi-sama would never do any of those things!  
  
Sano: *mumbles* then you haven't seen what's under his bed yet...  
  
Kagome: Our movies are much better!  
  
Inuyasha: Yuck! Moulin Rouge!  
  
Sano: Ewww! Romance at the beach!  
  
Yuskue: Kissing a rich man! My eyes they burn!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kagome: Well what other movies can we get?  
  
Sano: How about Termator?  
  
Sango: No!  
  
Kaoru: Lets watch Vin Diesel...I mean XXX  
  
Yuskue: Ewww he's a pretty boy.  
  
Inuyasha: Ooo lets get Lord of the Rings: The two towers!  
  
Every one: Hai!  
  
Kaoru: Orlando Bloom is so hot in that movie!  
  
Sano: I head those fight scenes are awesome!  
  
Sango: Frodo is hot too  
  
Yuskue: I bet there will be lots of blood and gore!  
  
All the guys: COOL!  
  
All the girls: *sighing dreamily* 


	6. Karasu and Kikyo

*~* Back at Chibi Shura's house*~*  
  
Hiei: X_X  
  
Chibi Shura: WHACK! Miroku get off!  
  
Miroku: *on the ground with lots of large bumps on his head* @__________________@  
  
Yahiko: I gatta hand it to the guy, he's trying his best.  
  
Kuwabara: He's an inspiration!  
  
Chibi Shura: -_-  
  
Kurama: Miroku is trying hard  
  
Chibi Shura: Why didn't I go with them to the movie store...why...why!  
  
Miroku: Because Shura you can't stand to be away from me for I cannot stand to be away form you! Its true love!*takes her hands in his* All I need you to do is bear my child and-  
  
Chibi Shura: WHACK WHAM CRASH THUD! *Throws random heavy things at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: X_X  
  
Chibi Shura: -_-  
  
Hiei: *waking up form the beating with the lead pipe* what happened?  
  
Kurama: Poor Shura  
  
Yahiko: Poor Miroku  
  
Kuwabara: KITTY!!  
  
*~*Door bell rings*~*  
  
Chibi Shura: HAI! They're here to save me!  
  
*The gang walks in to see Miroku on the floor with half of his face swollen*  
  
Sango: Geeze is he still bugging you Shura?  
  
Chibi Shura: You have no idea  
  
Kagome: Poor thing  
  
Kaoru: We'll protect you!  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^ Yay!  
  
Inuyasha: *helping Miroku up* any luck getting laid?  
  
Miroku: *frowning* No  
  
Sano: Don't worry the movie we got is long  
  
Yuskue: We'll make sure she won't go away!  
  
Yahiko: This is ganna be fun!  
  
Kenshin: That it will!  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;  
  
Chibi Shura: Common guys lets watch the movie!  
  
*~* Every one gets settled down on the couch and floor with bowls of popcorn everywhere. Kaoru was sitting between Hiei and Kenshin, Kuwabara was sitting by Kagome and Inuyasha. On the floor Sango had Misao and Sano on either aide of her and Shura was sitting by Sano with Kurama on her other side. Miroku was sitting behind Shura on the couch. *~*  
  
*They all get ready to watch the movie when there is a loud crash in the kitchen*  
  
Kaoru: what was that?  
  
Hiei: Is it that damn narrator?  
  
Narrator: Nope!  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Inuyasha: A ghost?  
  
Chibi Shura: Scary  
  
*They all hear footsteps and a dark figure walks towards them*  
  
Hiei: I'll protect you Kaoru-dono!  
  
Miroku: I'll protect you Shu-  
  
Chibi Shura: -_- that's ok Miroku  
  
The dark figure: I've been looking for you...Kurama  
  
Kurama: Ahh its Kikyo! *Hides behind Chibi Shura*  
  
*The figure emerges form the shadows and is..............KARASU! *  
  
Karasu: Kurama where have you been!  
  
Kurama: AHHH!!!  
  
Karasu: Oh my love, I thought I lost you!  
  
Inuyasha: Ewww is this guy for real?  
  
Yuskue: Unfortunately...hai *explains to them about Kurama and Karasu*  
  
Karasu: You wont get away from me this time, unlike the time I had you tied to my bed...  
  
Kurama: . *gets up and yells 'Rose whip' and tries to take out Karasu*  
  
Karasu: Kurama if you don't struggle it wont hurt  
  
Every one: Ewww!  
  
Kurama: -_-  
  
Karasu: Common Kurama-kun I wont be as mean to you as last time *wink wink*  
  
Kurama: ....no comment...  
  
Every one: O_O  
  
Karasu: Now Kurama, be a good kitsune and let me take you to my mansion, cause when I like things, I like to take them away. I already have the hot tub ready big boy!  
  
Kurama: *eyes glow red and he turns into Youko*  
  
Kagome: Oi he looks like you Inuyasha!  
  
Kaoru: Wow  
  
Chibi Shura: *staring at Youko*  
  
Youko: *attacks Karasu*  
  
Karasu: Ooo I like them feisty!  
  
Youko: _  
  
*~* Meanwhile*~*  
  
*Some village some place*  
  
Kikyo: *sits up* My Inuyasha-is-being-a-ass sense is tingling! He must be killed! *Gets on a horse and rides away* 


	7. Miroku and Youko WWF

* Back at Chibi Shura's house*~*  
  
Karasu: *knocks Youko on the ground jumps on him and attempts to kiss him but Youko escapes* Darn I missed...  
  
Every one: Man this guy has issues  
  
*Another crash is heard*  
  
Kikyo: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Hides behind the couch*  
  
Kikyo: *looks around a sees Youko and thinks he is Inuyasha* You will die ! Karasu: *looks from Kikyo to Youko and gets jealous of Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo: *draws an arrow*  
  
Karasu: *tackles Kikyo* TAKE THIS BITCH HE'S MINE!  
  
*Karasu and Kikyo roll around on the ground trying to kill each other and they end up outside*  
  
Miroku: *While all this is happening he notices how Shura cant take her eyes off of Youko. His eyes glow red*  
  
Youko: Glad that's over wit-  
  
Miroku: *tackles Youko* DIE YOU STUPID FOX SHURA'S MINE!  
  
Youko: Dream on! She doesn't even like you!  
  
Miroku: Nani? Why you...  
  
Chibi Shura: O_o  
  
Miroku: WIND TUNNEL  
  
Youko: *Laughs evily* you'll have to do more than that to defeat me!  
  
Miroku: *runs over to Chibi Shura grabs her, and runs*  
  
Youko: WHAT! Get back here monk! *Chases after Miroku*  
  
Every one on the couch watching this: O_O  
  
*A loud BOOM sounds outside*  
  
Karasu: Opps ... Kikyo: You ass hole you blew up my sacred arrows!  
  
Karasu: Well stay away form my Kitsune  
  
Kikyo: All I want to do is kill him!  
  
Karasu: That's my job! Besides you weren't even doing it right  
  
Kikyo: Yea like you would know how  
  
Karasu: Well I have had him tied to my bed  
  
Kikyo: Really? Wow I only got as far as sealing him to a tree  
  
Karasu: You're good! Did I tell you that I almost blew up his house up the other day?  
  
Kikyo: Wow! You're amazing!  
  
Karasu: *blushing* no no really you are amazing!  
  
Kikyo: You think so?  
  
Karasu: Are you single?  
  
Kikyo: Yeah!  
  
Karasu: Screw this take over! Lets go out and we can talk about how to kill Youko.  
  
Kikyo: You mean Inuyasha?  
  
Karasu: Uh...hai whatever!  
  
*kikyo and Karasu end up skipping away into the darkness*  
  
*~*Back inside*~*  
  
Youko: *chasing after Miroku who is carrying Chibi Shura* GET BACK HERE MONK!  
  
Miroku: *running around the house* You'll never catch me! *Trips over Shura's cat*  
  
Youko: *snatches Shura* Ha! Stupid monk  
  
Chibi Shura: *doesn't know what to do, looks over at the rest of the gang on the couch for help*  
  
Every one else: *wide-eyed watching the whole thing* @__________@  
  
Miroku: Noo Shura!!! *Grabs onto Youko's tail*  
  
Youko: AHHHHHH!!! *Jumps up letting go of Chibi Shura*  
  
Miroku: *catches Chibi Shura* Haha Haha I win!  
  
Youko: *body slams Miroku which sends Chibi Shura flying in the air*  
  
Chibi Shura: *lands on the couch of the rest of the gang*  
  
Everyone: *prepares themselves for a WWF wrestling match in Chibi Shura living room*  
  
*~*Simultaneously a wrestling ring pops up*~*  
  
Narrator: *WWF style* In this corner the fox demon of Yu Yu Hakusho Youko Kurama! *Clicks a button that has a audience cheering*  
  
Everyone: *thinking all at once* Baka Narrator...  
  
Narrator: And in this corner the super monk of Inuyasha Miroku! *Clicks a button for cheers*  
  
Now I want I clean fight...ready...DING!  
  
Miroku: *charges Youko*  
  
Youko: *moves out of the way easily, runs against the ropes and bounces back at Miroku hitting him*  
  
Miroku: *while on the ground trips Youko*  
  
Youko: *gets up quickly and jumps on Miroku and wrestles him*  
  
Everyone on the couch: *watching unsure of what is really happening*  
  
Miroku: *kicks Youko*  
  
Youko: *punches Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *grabs a chair and whacks Youko over the head with it*  
  
Youko: X_x  
  
Miroku: Muwahhahahahah  
  
Youko: *stands on top of one of the ropes while Miroku is laughing and body slams him again*  
  
Narrator: One...Two...Three! The winner of um...something valuable I'm sure...Youko!  
  
*~*The wrestling ring goes away and every thing is back to normal*~**~ 


	8. The movie

Miroku: X_x  
  
Youko: *calmly sits down next to Chibi Shura and looks at her with innocent eyes* are we going to watch the movie now?  
  
Chibi Shura: *still not sure whether Miroku and Youko where fighting over her or fighting for the fun of it* Hai... ok ^_^;;  
  
Youko: You're smile is pretty  
  
All the girls: psst Shura he's flirting!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Shura: *turns bright red and puts the tape in as Miroku sulks back in his spot*  
  
Miroku: Humph...stupid fox  
  
Every one: SHH!! It's starting!  
  
T.V.: *showing boring previews of movies and finally the movie starts*  
  
Chibi Shura: *curling up with Youko*  
  
Youko: *curling up with Shura*  
  
Hiei: *putting arm around Kaoru*  
  
Kuwabara: *getting closer to Kagome inch by inch*  
  
Sano: *sharing his popcorn oh-so-generously with Sango*  
  
Yahiko&Yuskue: *stuffing their faces with popcorn*  
  
Kenshin: *happy and content*  
  
Misao: *looking under the rug for Aoshi*  
  
Narrator: *posing in front of the mirror*  
  
T.V.: *cuts to the part with Frodo and Sam and Golem at that dead lake/swamp thingy* (I forgot what it was called ^_^;;)  
  
T.V.: *at the part where Frodo falls in the water and all the ghost things appear*  
  
All the girls: *jump and latch on to the arms of the guys sitting next to them*  
  
All the guys: *grinning slightly*  
  
T.V.: *goes to the part when Legolas, Aragron, and Gimli are at the place where the Orcs were burned*  
  
Gimli: Were too late...  
  
Aragron: *looking at the ground* A hobbit lay here  
  
All the girls: *Admiring Aragron's wonderful heroics*  
  
T.V.: *cuts to the King at his son's grave*  
  
King guy: No parent should ever have to burry their child *starts crying*  
  
Every one (even Hiei and Inuyasha): *Get all teary eyed*  
  
T.V.: *cuts to Aragron Legolas and Gimli and the village people with the Orcs riding the beast things*  
  
All the guys: *love the fight scenes*  
  
All the girls: *love it when Legolas shoots his arrows and kills them with ease*  
  
All the guys: *jealous that the girls like how Legolas kills them with ease*  
  
All the girls: *scream NOOOOOO!!! When Aragron gets dragged over the cliff by the beast things*  
  
All the guys: *still love the fight scenes*  
  
T.V.: *Cuts to the part where Golem is talking to himself*  
  
Golem1: Bust Master is my friend  
  
Golem2: You don't have any friends!  
  
Golem1: Go away  
  
Golem2: Go away? *Laughing*  
  
Golem1: I hate you *starts crying*  
  
Golem2: *still laughing*  
  
All the girls: Aww poor thing...  
  
Golem: Go away and never return! GO away and NEVER return! *Nothing happens* He's gone we did it! We did it!  
  
T.V.: *cuts to the part where Golem brings Frodo 2 rabbits and Sam cooks them*  
  
Sam: I'll cook you some taters one of these days, I will: fried fish and chips served by S. Gamgee. You couldn't say no to that.  
  
Golem: Oh yes we could! Spoiling nice fish, scorching it. We like it raw and wriggling!  
  
All the girls: Ewww  
  
All the guys: Awesome!  
  
T.V.: *Cuts to the end where the battle with the Orcs is just starting*  
  
Gimli: *taking out an Orc* that's 2! Have you gotten any Legolas?  
  
Legolas: *taking out another Orc* That's number 17  
  
Kaoru: *sighing* he's so brave!  
  
Chibi Shura: *staring at the T.V. dreamily* He's so heroic  
  
Kagome: He's the best!  
  
Hiei, Inuyasha&Youko: Heh I could do better than that!  
  
Everyone: SHHH!  
  
T.V.: *the movie ends*  
  
Chibi Shura: That was a good movie!  
  
Yahiko: I want to grow up to be like Aragron!  
  
Kagome: Legolas shoots his arrows way better than me!  
  
Hiei: I bet I could kill all of those Orcs with my black dragon wave . Kenshin: Too much bloodshed for a movie  
  
Kaoru: Oh Kenshin you didn't like it?  
  
Kenshin: Oh no I loved it that I did ^_^ I just think those Orcs could have been spared of their lives that I do.  
  
Every one: *falls to the ground*  
  
Chibi Shura: Kenshin your hopeless  
  
Kenshin: Oro? ^_^;;  
  
Sango: I thought Aragron was great!  
  
Chibi Shura: *sighing dreamily* Legolas was the best  
  
Youko: *thinking* how can I be more like Legolas?  
  
Kaoru: *sighing* Hai, he was a bishie  
  
Yuskue: Hey Hiei how tall are you?  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder who is taller Frodo or Hiei  
  
Miroku: they said hobbits look like small children so I bet Frodo is taller than Hiei!  
  
Sano: Don't you guys remember from the first movie? It said, "Even the smallest of people can change the world"  
  
Kuwabara: Hai who knows maybe one of these days 3-eyes might do something to change the world?  
  
All the guys except Hiei: *laughing* Nah!  
  
Hiei: T_T *whacks all of them with his golf club* 


	9. The swimsuit from hell

Misao: Where's Aoshi-sama?  
  
Every one: O_o  
  
Yahiko: Hey Shura did you say that we would go swimming after the movie?  
  
Chibi Shura: Hai, do you guys want to?  
  
Every one: YEAH!  
  
Kuwabara: one problem...I forgot a swimsuit  
  
Everyone: *falls to the ground*  
  
Hiei: you're the biggest baka ever do you realize that Kuwbara?  
  
Chibi Shura: That's ok Kuwabara, you can come with me to find one you like in my brothers room, I'm sure he wont mind.  
  
Kuwbara: Yay! *Sticks his tongue out at Hiei again*  
  
Youko: *follows Shura and Kuwabara up the stairs*  
  
Kagome: Aww it's so cute how he follows her!  
  
Kaoru: I wish these guys would do stuff romantic like that *points behind her to the guys. Sano and Yahiko are seeing how much popcorn they can put in their mouth and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Yuskue are cheering them on while Kenshin tries desperately to clean up the floor*  
  
Misao: *shaking head*  
  
Sango: Boys will be boys  
  
Kagome: That's for sure...  
  
*~* Up stairs in Chibi Shura's brothers room*~*  
  
Chibi Shura: How about this one Kuwbara? *Holding up a pair of swim trunks*  
  
Kuwabara: Nah  
  
Youko: *looking around*  
  
Narrator: Oi Shura can I come?  
  
CS,K&K: *all jump* don't scare us like that!  
  
Narrator: Gomen  
  
Chibi Shura: *talking to the voice form her ceiling* its ok  
  
Narrator: Can I go swimming with you guys?  
  
Youko: I dunno, can you? I thought you never came out of.... wherever you are  
  
Narrator: Oh yea *sighs*  
  
Chibi Shura: Gomen, Narrator  
  
Narrator: It's ok  
  
Kuwabara: How about this one Shura?!  
  
Youko: O_O are you sure you want THAT one  
  
Chibi Shura: Oh my...  
  
Kuwabara: Hai! It has a kitty on it!  
  
Youko: *covering Shura's eyes* All right then lets go back down stairs shall we?  
  
*~* Back downstairs*~*  
  
Chibi Shura: *walks downstairs and sees the girls in one corner. Then Sano and Yahiko on the ground choking on popcorn with Miroku, Yuskue, and Inuyasha rolling on the ground laughing. Kenshin is trying to get the popcorn out of the carpet and Hiei is in the corner sulking* Oh boy...  
  
Narrator: Hai, eventually Sano and Yahiko stopped stuffing their faces with popcorn and they did manage to tear Kenshin away from his duty to clean the carpet. Now it's time to swim and no one knows what Kuwbara's swimsuit is except for Chibi Shura and Youko. What happened to Kikyo and Karasu? Will Miroku ever get laid? Will Chibi Shura finally realize that Youko likes her too? Is Sano in love with Sango? Whatever keep reading  
  
*~*All the guys are in the downstairs bathroom getting ready*~*  
  
Youko: Will someone help me cut a hole in my trunks for my tail?  
  
Yahiko: This is going to be fun!  
  
Yuskue: Oi aren't my trunks cool? *Shows off his green trunks*  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Yuskue: Hey be quiet not like yours are any better!  
  
Hiei: *is wearing black trunks...go figure* I'm only swimming for Kaoru-dono and at least I don't have roses on mine  
  
Youko: Oi Shura likes roses! And if you don't you can talk to my man-eating plants!  
  
Kenshin: No need for fighting now  
  
Miroku: Hai he is right *holds out hand* Truce Youko?  
  
Youko: *shakes his hand* truce  
  
Yahiko: Aren't you going to take your bandana off?  
  
Sano: No way! *Has white trunks on and his feet and hands are still wrapped up*  
  
Inuyasha: *walks out from the other room from changing*  
  
Yahiko: How original Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: *just took of his shirt and left his red pants on* I like them  
  
Kenshin: Are we ready to go?  
  
Yuskue: Kenshin your trunks are cool!  
  
Kenshin: Thank you Yuskue! *Wearing red trunks with black X's on them*  
  
Miroku Where is Kuwabara?  
  
Youko: Um...  
  
Kuwabara: *bursts in the room wearing a Speedo with a picture of a kitty on the back* I'm ready!  
  
Yuskue: MY EYES THEY BURN!!!  
  
Yahiko: I'm blind!  
  
Hiei: O_O Good lord  
  
Miroku: .  
  
Sano: X_X  
  
Kenshin: @_@ ORO?!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O  
  
Youko: -_-  
  
Kuwabara: What? What?  
  
Yuskue: Lets just go outside...  
  
*~*They all go outside to the pool but the girls aren't there*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Geeze how long do they take?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm going to show Kagome my cannon ball!  
  
Youko: I'm going to show Shura my dive!  
  
Sano: Oi you think Sango would like my impression of Finding Nemo?  
  
Yahiko: You guys are weird  
  
Kenshin: That they most-certainly are 


	10. Mixing anime characters and chlorine

*~*Up stairs in the bathroom where the girls are*~*  
  
Kaoru: Misao are you really wearing that?  
  
Misao: *wearing a bikini with the words "LORD" on top and on the bottom it says "AOSHI"* Why not?  
  
Kaoru: Never mind... *wearing a bikini with K's on them*  
  
Misao: Are those K's for Kenshin or Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: They stand for both!  
  
Kagome: Mine is on right, ne? *Wearing a one piece with bunnies on them*  
  
Chibi Shura: Its good, how's mine? *Wearing a bikini with different colors of red on it*  
  
Sango: *from the other room changing* I bet Youko will love it!  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^  
  
Kaoru: You two are so cute together!  
  
Misao: Common Sango lets see yours!  
  
Sango: *Walks out wearing a black Speedo one piece* I couldn't find my other one...  
  
Chibi Shura: I like it!  
  
Kagome: I bet Hiei would like it!  
  
Sango: Ewww Hiei is not my type. Besides he is in love with Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: He is not!  
  
Sango: Hai he is  
  
Kaoru: I hope Kenshin doesn't think that.  
  
Chibi Shura: I bet he likes you  
  
Kaoru: You think? I really hope so.  
  
Kagome: Do you guys think Inuyasha will ever get over Kikyo?  
  
Sango: Oh I bet he will.  
  
Chibi Shura: He will realize that he likes you instead  
  
Kagome: But he really likes Kikyo  
  
Chibi Shura: Then go out with Kouga? At least he has the guts to say he loves you, ne?.  
  
Kaoru: Hai! Show Inuyasha that you are tired of waiting!  
  
Sango: Yeah!  
  
Kagome: Ok! When I get home I'll call him!  
  
Misao: Shura you're so lucky Youko likes you back.  
  
Sango: Hai, I bet if Kurama came back he would realize he likes you too.  
  
Chibi Shura: You think so?  
  
Sango: Yup, I think we should play 7 min. in heaven after swimming.  
  
Kagome: That's kind of risky. What if we get Kuwabara or Yahiko?  
  
Sango: I didn't think of that...  
  
Misao: Ewww...  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok well lets go downstairs and see if the guys are ready...  
  
~*~At the pool~*~  
  
Yuskue: *when the girls finally get there* Gwad I thought you would never get out  
  
Kenshin: ^_^ you all look very nice that you do  
  
The girls: why thank you Kenshin  
  
Sango: Is the water cold?  
  
Sano: Hold on I'll check! *Grabs Yahiko and chucks him in the pool* well is it cold?  
  
Yahiko: grrrrrr why you! *Jumps on Sano's head and starts chewing his hair*  
  
Sano: *Grabs Yahiko and throws him into the neighbors yard*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Kagomeeee!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Hey Kuwa- O_O WHAT is he wearing!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Misao: O_O oh my....  
  
Sango: ewwwwwww  
  
Chibi Shura: *sweat drop*  
  
Kaoru: @_@  
  
Miroku: *tries his new approach on Misao* Hey Misao care on bearing my children?  
  
Misao: *pushes him in the water*  
  
The girls: Wow go Misao!  
  
Misao: I cant cheat on Aoshi-sama ^_^  
  
Every one: *falls to the ground*  
  
Youko: Oi Shura watch my dive!!! *Gets on the diving board and does a perfect dive*  
  
Chibi Shura: *claps* ^_^ wow!  
  
All the guys: Humph Show off...  
  
Kuwabara: Kagome!!! Watch this! *Runs of the diving board and does a cannon ball*  
  
Kagome: ^_^ cool!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yea! Watch this Kagome! *Jumps of the diving board, messes up, and ends up doing a belly flop*  
  
Kagome: Um.....wow?  
  
Inuyasha: -_- grrrrrr stupid water.....  
  
Yuskue: Hey Sano I bet I can do a bigger cannon ball then you!  
  
Sano: Bring it on! 


	11. The return of Karasu and Kikyo

*The only thing Sano and Yuskue did was get large bumps on their heads by the soaking wet girls because their cannonballs were too big*  
  
Hiei: *protects Kaoru from being sprayed with water*  
  
Kaoru: Oh thank you Hiei-chan!!!  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: *runs up to Kagome* Hey Kagome you look good!  
  
Inuyasha and Hiei: *go for their swords*  
  
Kagome: Thank you Kuwabara...Inuyasha SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAM! *Inuyasha ends taking Hiei with him sailing head first to the ground*  
  
Hiei: @_____________@  
  
Chibi Shura: *Laughing at Inuyasha and Hiei*  
  
Youko: Hey Shura  
  
Chibi Shura: Oh hey Youko what's up?  
  
Youko: Oh nothing except that um...you... I mean...  
  
The other girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwww how cute!  
  
Youko: You look good  
  
Chibi Shura: Domo ^_^ I thought you would like the red  
  
Youko: I do!  
  
Unknown Voice: Oh but I thought you liked the color black  
  
Random thing: *A voice is heard in the darkness in the street*  
  
2nd Unknown Voice: Yes black  
  
Everyone: *gasp* Oi whose there?  
  
Unknown voice: It's us!  
  
2nd Unknown Voice: Don't you remember?  
  
Hiei: Damn you Narrator I told you to shut up!  
  
Narrator: That's not me you little baka  
  
Hiei: Little? Baka? Grrrrrr why you.....  
  
Unknown voice: *clears throat* ahem?  
  
Everyone: *takes their attention off of Hiei and the Narrator to the unknown voices.  
  
2nd Unknown voice: We seek Inuyasha  
  
Unknown voice: You mean Youko?  
  
2nd Unknown voice: No Inuyasha  
  
Unknown voice: Oi, remember we talked about this...  
  
2nd Unknown voice: Nani?  
  
Unknown voice: Remember?  
  
2nd Unknown voice: ....Hai....was it about mustard?  
  
Unknown voice: *The sound of a person falling to the ground is heard* You remember! I said that Inuyasha's real name was Youko and he was a kistune instead of a dog demon  
  
2nd Unknown voice: Oh yea!!!!!  
  
Unknown voice: We seek Inuyasha  
  
2nd Unknown voice: NANI?!?!?! I thought it was Youko???  
  
Unknown voice: DAMIT! I got confused  
  
Every one: *sweat drop*  
  
Unknown voice: I mean YOUKO!  
  
2nd Unknown voice: HAI!  
  
Kagome: Um.....ok Inuyasha there's nothing to be afraid of  
  
Inuyasha: *hiding behind Kagome* I'm not scared!! *puffs out chest*  
  
Kagome: -_-  
  
Kaoru: Oh Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry Kaoru-dono I won't let them hur-  
  
Hiei: *pushes Kenshin out of the way and holds Kaoru* If they lay a finger on you I'll teach them!  
  
Kenshin: @_____@  
  
Kaoru: *major sweatdrop*  
  
Chibi Shura: I wonder what they mean when they say they want you Youko  
  
Youko: Um....who the hell are you people?  
  
Unknown voice: Well I'm glad you asked my precious!  
  
2nd Unknown voice: Oi! You told me I was your only precious!  
  
Unknown voice: Hai Hai I meant it! Um....er... when I said Youko was my "Precious" I meant that in a I-like-you-as-a-friend-and-that's-all um....kind of way?  
  
Every one: *falls to the ground*  
  
2nd Unknown voice: Oh ok! ^_^  
  
Another Random thing: *a street lamp comes on to reveal none other than...Kikyo and Karasu!*  
  
Karasu: Damn street light you ruined the effect! *kicks pole* OWWWWWWWWWWWIEIEIEIEIEE *holds foot in pain*  
  
Every one: T_T;;  
  
Kikyo: This time you wont get away Youko!  
  
Youko: but last time I didn't get away....i didn't go anywhere...  
  
Kikyo: Nani?..... well you get the point!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *gawking at Kikyo with Karasu* KIKYO HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: NANI?? KARASU-KUN THERE IS 2 OF THEM! *runs around in circles around Karasu screaming*  
  
Karasu: *mumbling* I should have left you at home  
  
Every one: _  
  
Karasu: Kikyo, Kikyo, KIKYO!!!!  
  
Kikyo: *stops* Hai?  
  
Karasu: Gomen, the reason why there is two of them is because...um...er.....  
  
Random thing:*every one staring at Karasu. Crickets chirping*  
  
Karasu: What I mean is um.....  
  
Random Thing: *Jeopardy music plays in background*  
  
Karasu: AH-HA! Hes a decoy! Go for the one with the tail Kikyo  
  
Kikyo: Ohhhhhhhhhh I get it!  
  
Karasu: Hai! That wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
Kikyo: Nope! ^_^ Domo  
  
Every one: -_-  
  
Karasu: I bet you are all wondering why we have joined forces?!?!?!  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Kikyo: Well?  
  
Miroku: Um....ok?  
  
Karasu: Well after I attacked Kikyo, we fell in love!  
  
Inuyasha: *jawdroping* O________________O Kikyo!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: We joined forces and are planning to get revenge on you Youko!  
  
Everyone: Yes we already know that!  
  
Karasu: *mumbling* your ruining the moment...  
  
Random thing: *Kikyo and Karasu are still standing in the street with the street lamp as the only source of light, and of course it goes out.*  
  
Sango: Well that was weird...  
  
Kenshin: That it was  
  
Unknown voice: We are still here BAKAS!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh...  
  
2nd Unknown voice: Damn street light  
  
Car: *Every one turns to see a pair of lights heading towards where Kikyo and Karasu were standing*  
  
Yuskue: What is that?  
  
Kaoru: Is it more people?  
  
Sano: Oh great  
  
Karasu: Prepare to Die Youk-  
  
Car: *hits Kikyo and Karasu*  
  
Karasu&Kikyo: *yell from the hood of the car* We will get revenge!!!  
  
Chibi Shura: that was odd  
  
Youko: I agree  
  
Kaoru: Hiei-can you can stop holding me now, they are gone  
  
Hiei: Oh...hai...right *lets go of Kaoru*  
  
Yahiko: *coming out from neighbors yard* What did I miss? 


	12. SIT BOY!

Chibi Shura: Wow this is a really short one..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara: Kagome Kagome Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Hai?  
  
Kuwabara: Will you watch me do another dive  
  
Kagome: Sure Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Yay! Don't move! *^_^*  
  
Inuyasha: *eyes glowing red*  
  
Kuwabara: *Jumps off the diving board doing a surprisingly good dive*  
  
Kagome: *clapping* good one!  
  
Inuyasha: *gets on the diving board and takes out his sword*  
  
Kagome: *looks up and sees Inuyasha aiming for Kuwabara in the water* Inuyasha SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: *lands in the pool like a bowling ball and with the weight of the tetsuiga and the fact that he fell a good 20 feet from the diving board, all the water from the pool splashes out causing a tsunami type thing*  
  
Kenshin: *screams* MY HAIR! Now it's going to get all frizzy!  
  
Chibi Shura: MY POOL! My moms going to kill me!  
  
Misao: MY BIKINI TOP! *runs into house holding arms over her chest with Miroku following closely behind*  
  
Hiei: MY KAORU! She's soaked!  
  
Narrator: MY LEG!!!!  
  
Every one: What the hell?  
  
Narrator: Just trying to fit in...  
  
Kuwabara: *hanging from tree from getting splashed out of pool* someone help!!!!  
  
Narrator: Now Shura?  
  
Chibi Shura: Hai go! They are watching!  
  
Narrator: *clears throat* After the gang got Kuwabaka out of the tree they all went inside to see Miroku on the floor and Misao coming down stairs changed. Since Inuyasha ruined the pool they decided on drying off and getting something to eat and maybe play a few games. *Changes voice to DBZ style, gets all intense and into it* What will our hero's eat?. What game will they play? Is there another surprise guest coming? Stay tuned!  
  
Hiei: Wow Narrator your good at the DBZ impersonation  
  
Narrator: Why thank you baka. I actually know the narrator who does the DBZ narrations; he's my brothers-aunts-sons-moms-sisters-uncles-second cousin- twice removed by divorce.  
  
Hiei: *sweat drop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Shura: I will add more if you all want me to... 


	13. The newest guest no Aoshi yet

Chibi Shura: Hehehe this one is funny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao: When is Aoshi-sama getting here Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Um....soon...  
  
Kenshin: What are we going to do now?  
  
Sango: I'm bored  
  
Yuskue: I'm tired  
  
Kuwabara: Nani? You are?! Its only 9:40  
  
Yuskue: Hai, but Keiko kept me up last night  
  
Youko: Ooo what were you too doing? *nudge nudge wink wink*  
  
Yuskue: NO! Not anything like that! She was giving me the answers to my homework!  
  
Youko: *falls to the ground*  
  
Yahiko: I'm hungry!  
  
Miroku: Me 2  
  
Chibi Shura: Then lets eat!  
  
Hiei: *perks up* Sweet snow?  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^Hai I think we have some  
  
Hiei: *squeals in delight and runs to the kitchen* (A/N: Can you imagine Hiei "squealing in delight" at something? *shudder*)  
  
Every one: *sweat drop*  
  
Chibi Shura: *leads every one into the kitchen* Lets see...we have pizza...sandwiches...oh how'd that get in there...and ice cream of course  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________^  
  
Narrator: So 3 boxes of pizza, 10 bowls of ice cream ( 7 eaten by Hiei) and 2 food fights later Hiei and Misao are hyper and Sano and Yuskue have rice in their hair. What does that have to do with anything you ask? Well...I...don't...know... *twilight zone music*  
  
Misao: I miss Aoshi-sama  
  
Sano: Will you get over him already?  
  
Hiei: *wide eyes* Oi Shura do you have any more sweet snow?  
  
Chibi Shura: No Hiei...you ate it all...  
  
Hiei: NANI? No Sweet snow? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh *runs around the house screaming  
  
Every one: O_O  
  
Yahiko: Ok I'm officially scared  
  
Every one: Me too  
  
Hiei and Misao: *running around the house*  
  
*All of a sudden....the phone rings*  
  
Chibi Shura: *answers the phone* Hello?  
  
Person on Phone: Hey Shura! Its Sakura!  
  
Chibi Shura: Hey Sakura!  
  
Hiei: *screaming* No sweetsnow!  
  
Sakura: Um...what was that? Did you mom accidentally order rabid monkeys again?  
  
Chibi Shura: Close, it's just Hiei. He ate all the ice cream  
  
Sakura: You have Hiei over there? Who else?!?!?  
  
Chibi Shura: Kenshin's and Inuyasha's gang  
  
Sakura: Really?! I wanna come over!  
  
Chibi Shura: Sure come on over.  
  
Sakura: Be there in a few minuets.  
  
Youko: Who was that?  
  
Chibi Shura: My friend Sakura, she is coming to save me- er...I mean she's coming over too.  
  
Sango: Is she scary like Hiei or obsessive like Misao?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope!  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sammmaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Every one: T_T  
  
Kaoru: I'm bored  
  
Miroku: Me too  
  
Yuskue: Lets play a game!  
  
Chibi Shura: Lets wait until Sakura gets here, I know a game we can all play  
  
Kuwabara: Is it a fun game?  
  
Chibi Shura: Yup  
  
Hiei: Is there sweet snow in it?  
  
Chibi Shura: T_T No...  
  
Hiei: Damnit *goes back to jumping on random things including Inuyasha's head*  
  
Inuyasha: Watch it shorty  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Chibi Shura: It's Sakura! *runs to door*  
  
Youko: *follows*  
  
Sakura: Hi Shura! Hey Youko!  
  
Chibi Shura: Hey common in *Hiei screaming in background*  
  
Sakura: Wow he really is hyper...  
  
Kagome: Hey Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Hey Kagome long time no see.  
  
Miroku: Sakura, would you please bear my children?  
  
Sakura: *gets out her tennis racket* I see you haven't changed Miroku _  
  
Sango: Oi Sakura I like your shirt!  
  
Sakura: thanks *wearing a light blue shirt with the words "In some countries what I do is considered normal" and baggy black pants with her black hair in a ponytail*  
  
Hiei: *runs up to Sakura and pokes her tummy and laughs evily and then goes to poke over girls tummies*  
  
Sakura: Scary...  
  
Chibi Shura: They want to play a game Sakura, do you think we should show them the camping game?  
  
Sakura: Hai!  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok every one sit in a circle  
  
Narrator: You can guess who sits next to who *cough Shura between Miroku and Youko Sakura between Inuyasha and Miroku Kagome with Kuwabara sitting close to her Hiei and Kaoru ect.  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok we are going camping, I am going to bring a... Sake bottle! *turns to Miroku* What are you going to bring?  
  
Miroku: Um......... a tent?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope you cant bring that, Sakura what are you going to bring?  
  
Sakura: Um... a Snake!  
  
Chibi Shura: You can bring that!  
  
Every one: Nani?  
  
Chibi Shura: Now Inuyasha what will you bring?  
  
Inuyasha: A rock?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope you can't bring that  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking*  
  
Chibi Shura: Kagome what will you bring?  
  
Kagome: um...something Kawaii?  
  
Chibi Shura: You can bring that!  
  
Every one: NANI?  
  
Sakura: Don't worry guys you will get it soon, just pay attention.  
  
Chibi Shura: Kuwabara what are you going to bring?  
  
Kuwabara: A book?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope you can't bring that, Hiei how about you?  
  
Hiei: I'll bring sweet snow!  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope you can't bring that, Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: um... how about rice balls?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Um... I'll bring a kite?  
  
Chibi Shura: Yes you can bring that!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Chibi Shura: Sango?  
  
Sango: Um...I'll bring a clock?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope, Sano?  
  
Sano: I'll bring things?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope, Yuskue?  
  
Yuskue: I'll bring Keiko!  
  
Chibi Shura: *laughing* nope, Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: I dunno....  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok, how about you Youko?  
  
Youko: Can I bring a cookie?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope, now pay attention people; I Shura will bring a Steak. Miroku what will you bring?  
  
Miroku: *confused* A cookbook?  
  
Chibi Shura:*sigh* no you cant bring that, Sakura?  
  
Sakura: I will bring a Soda  
  
Chibi Shura: Yes you can bring that, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Ohhhhhhhhhh I get it! I'll bring an ice cube  
  
Chibi Shura: Good! You can bring that, Kagome how about you?  
  
Kagome: I'll bring my kettle for the tea!  
  
Chibi Shura: Yes you can bring that! Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Um......I'll bring my kitty?  
  
Chibi Shura: Good! You guys are getting this!  
  
Kuwbara I was just guessing...  
  
Chibi Shura: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hum... I'll bring my kanta?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nope, Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: I'll bring...... my wooden sword?  
  
Chibi Shura: No, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I think I get it...I will bring Kaoru that I will! ^_^x  
  
Chibi Shura: Yes you can bring that!  
  
Hiei: Bring your what! *Death glares Kenshin*  
  
Chibi Shura: Sango?  
  
Sango: I'll bring...a snack?  
  
Chibi Shura: yup! Sano?  
  
Sano: I'll bring a pen?  
  
Chibi Shura: No...Yuskue?  
  
Yuskue: I'll bring...Yams!  
  
Chibi Shura: Yup you can bring that! Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Um....I'll bring a knife?  
  
Chibi Shura: No. Youko?  
  
Youko: I'll bring you! *Smiles innocently*  
  
Chibi Shura: *blush* Yes you can bring that. I will bring... a silver dress. Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Oh I get it now! I'll bring a monkey!  
  
Chibi Shura: Yup you can bring that, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I'll bring ice cream!  
  
Hiei: You will!?! *Beaming ear to ear* I love you *eyes sparkle*  
  
Chibi Shura: O...k... Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I'll bring Kilala!  
  
Chibi Shura: Yes! Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: I'll bring a kanta!  
  
Chibi Shura: Yup you can bring that, Hiei  
  
Hiei: I'll raise all hell at the camping trip *laughing evily with fire coming up in the background*  
  
Chibi Shura: *sweatdrop* uh...yea ok... Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: I'll bring Kenshin!  
  
Hiei: NANI?! *passes out*  
  
Chibi Shura: ^_^;; good, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I'll bring Katsu!  
  
Sano: Woohoo! Now that's ganna be one hell of a camping trip!  
  
Chibi Shura: *sweatdrop* ok Sango?  
  
Sango: I'll bring Sano!  
  
Sano: Really?  
  
Sango: Sure why not?  
  
Sano: Score!  
  
Chibi Shura: -_- Sano?  
  
Sano: I'll bring my shlong?!  
  
All the guys: *Burst out laughing*  
  
All the girls: T_T -_- _  
  
Yahiko: What's a shlong?  
  
Chibi Shura: ....Ok how about we end the game on that note.  
  
Sakura: Hai, please...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Shura: This will be the last time I update, sorry!!!!! My grandma is coming over so I can't write anything. *sobs* I'll be updating in 11 days! SO SORRY! *begs for your forgiveness* Next chapter Some more people are going to come! 


	14. New people come and crash the party!

Chibi Shura: *takes a deep breath* I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so Sorry for taking so long to update!!!!!!!! I have been busy with my other story White Rose Among Red...so yeah you all are going to have to wait yet again for me to update until I finish that story. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! don't be mad!  
  
Hiei: Baka onna...  
  
Chibi Shura: Oh! And for those of you who didn't get the game in the last chapter, you had to name an item that started with the first letter of you name like Shura=Sake ^__^ I probably should have explained that before...gomen! XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: *runs around the room screaming again*  
  
Chibi Shura: -_- I knew I shouldn't have invited him...  
  
Sakura: what where you thinking letting him eat the ice cream?  
  
Hiei: *runs into the wall*  
  
Yuskue: Maybe that will shut him up...  
  
Inuyasha: I'm bored now  
  
Unknown Voice: Oh brother you are such a hanyou  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Whose there?  
  
Unknown Voice: It hurts me that you don't even know your own brothers voice  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: *comes out from the shadows* That's right Inuyasha  
  
Rin: *walks out from behind Sesshomaru* Hello Shura!  
  
Chibi Shura: RIN! *hugs the cute little girl*  
  
Jaken: *comes from nowhere* Hello  
  
Kaoru: Ahhhh! A talking frog get it away! Get it away! *starts throwing things at Jaken*  
  
Yuskue: Uh Shura, who are these guys?  
  
Chibi Shura: Oh I'm sorry, guys this is Sesshomaru that's Rin and that's Jaken.  
  
Jaken: @_@  
  
Sesshomaru: Little brother why didn't you tell me about this party?  
  
Misao: You're Inuyasha's brother?  
  
Sesshomaru: Why yes I am.  
  
Sakura: *drooling* Sesshomaru I'm glad you came  
  
Sesshomaru: I only came here to drop off this pillow that Inuyasha forgot *holds up a old torn up pillow*  
  
Kagome: That thing is yours Inuyasha?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes it would be a shame if he forgot it, he can never sleep without it  
  
Miroku: Awwwwwww we cant let wittle Inuyasha forget wis pillow  
  
Inuyasha: -_-* gee thanks Sesshomaru  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, wow how did you get those stripes on your cheeks? *pokes Sesshomaru's cheeks*  
  
Yuskue: And how did you get that moon on your forehead?  
  
Youko: Humph, he has better hair than me...I bet it's a wig *pouts*  
  
Sesshomaru: *while Yuskue and Kuwabara are poking his cheeks and forehead* -_-  
  
Sano: Wowie look he also has stripes on his arms! Look *hold's up Sesshomaru's wrist to Yuskue and Kuwabara  
  
Y&K: Wow! Cool! *pokes his wrist*  
  
Yahiko: Hey look this arm is different than that one *holds up Sesshomaru's arms*  
  
S,Y&K: Sweet! *pokes his arms too*  
  
Chibi Shura: Uh.... Heh thanks Sesshomaru for dropping the pillow off  
  
All the other girls *get sticks and beat Sano, Yahiko, Yuskue and Kuwabara away from Sesshomaru and start to drool over him*  
  
Sesshomaru: No problem, Jaken wants to stay, can he?  
  
Chibi Shura: Uh...  
  
Sango: Oh he can stay *winks at Shura for her to play along*  
  
Chibi Shura: Oh yes, he can stay...  
  
Jaken: Yay!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll be by to pick him up tomorrow  
  
Sakura: You're really going? *clings to his arm*  
  
Kaoru: You cant leave! *clings to leg*  
  
Hiei: O.o Kaoru-dono you like him?  
  
Kenshin: ^_^x Oro?  
  
Sesshomaru: Um... *tries to shake the girls off of him*  
  
Kagome: Common...sure he's hot but he's not THAT hot...  
  
Inuyasha: NANI?! You think my brother is hot?!  
  
Kagome: Well duh! Look at that ass!  
  
Inuyasha: *gapes* O_O  
  
Chibi Shura: Common guys let Sesshomaru go... *pulls on Sakura and Kaoru and gets them pryed off* Run for it Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru: *runs off with Sakura and Kaoru chasing him*  
  
Hiei: Kaoru-Dooonnnoooooooo wait!!!! *runs after Kaoru*  
  
Yuskue: Well that was odd...  
  
Kenshin: That it was...  
  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru has a way with ladies  
  
Chibi Shura: Sango what's with letting Jaken stay?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Sango: Oh you'll see...  
  
*10 mins later*  
  
Jaken: *tied to a chair with pink lipstick, eye shadow on and a dress with high heels* O_O  
  
Sango: ^_^  
  
Chibi Shura: Nice Sango!  
  
Youko: I kind of feel sorry for the little toad  
  
Everyone: Nah! *leaves Jaken in a room upstairs*  
  
Randomness: *Kaoru, Hiei and Sakura come running back franticly* SURA SURA SURA!  
  
Chibi Shura: what? What? What?  
  
Kaoru: hurry HIDE!!!! *runs around the room screaming*  
  
Sakura: THERE coming!  
  
Hiei: Run for it!!!  
  
Everyone: Nani?  
  
Unknown Voice: Shura, why didn't ya invite meh?  
  
Chibi Shura: *looking around* Nani? Whose there?  
  
2nd unknown voice: Yeah Shura, why did you not invite us?  
  
Youko: Karasu?  
  
3rd Unknown voice: Whose that?  
  
Inuyasha: Is it Kikyo?  
  
4th unknown voice: Inuyasha I swear you can ask the stupidest questions some times...  
  
Everyone: O_o Whose there?  
  
5th Unknown voice: Oh Shura you forgot about us didn't you? That's why you didn't invite us.  
  
Chibi Shura: Forget who?  
  
Randomness: *5 figures come walking out of the darkness. As they step into the room it turns out to be none other than Jin, Kuroune, Shippo, Touya, and Megumi.*  
  
Chibi Shura: Jin?  
  
Kuwabara: Kuroune?  
  
Yuskue: Shippo?  
  
Yahiko: Megumi?  
  
Misao: Touya?  
  
Jin: You hate us don't ya ne?  
  
Chibi Shura: Nani? I don't!!! I thought that you guys wouldn't want to come...  
  
Shippo: Why wouldn't we? ^_^ *jumps on to Kagome's shoulder* Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Shippo!  
  
Touya: Why hello there Sango  
  
Sango: Hey Touya! Long time no see!  
  
Sano: Fox? What are you doing here?!  
  
Megumi: I came here to check on Ken-san *clings to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: O_ox  
  
Kaoru: *eyes glowing red*  
  
Sano: Oh boy...  
  
Kuroune: Youko? What are you doing here? There is nothing worth stealing here. *looks around the room*  
  
Youko: Oh yes, I came here in Shuuichi's form but then during a fight with the monk I transformed.  
  
Kuroune: Oh I see  
  
Shippo: Wowie you have fox ears on your head! Cool I'm a fox demon too! *jumps on Youko's shoulders.  
  
Narrator: So after everyone talked for a while and Hiei tried to kill Kenshin because Kaoru was jealous of Megumi, every one was bored again.  
  
Shippo: Hey guys I got an idea!  
  
Everyone: What is it?  
  
Shippo: Lets make a movie! You have a video camera Shura, ne?  
  
Chibi Shura: Yes I do! Do you all want to make a movie?  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Kagome: Lets make it a romance!  
  
Sano: No! a action movie!  
  
Hiei: How about horror?  
  
Jin: What about adventure?  
  
Touya: I say angst  
  
Kuroune: Maybe it can be a crime drama?  
  
Megumi: I say whatever Ken-san wants!  
  
Kaoru: *foaming at mouth, eyes red*  
  
Hiei: *drooling*  
  
Kagome: Romance!  
  
Sano: Action!  
  
Hiei: Horror!  
  
Jin: Adventure!  
  
Touya: Angst!  
  
Kuroune: Crime Drama!  
  
Kagome: ROMANCE!!!!  
  
Sano: ACTION!!!  
  
Hiei: HORROR!!!  
  
Jin: ADEVNTURE!!!  
  
Touya: ANGST!!!  
  
Kuroune : CRIME-DRAMA!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Shura: OoOoOoOo big cliffy! ^__^ I'll continute with the madness in a while! And Aoshi will be making an entrance soon, the same with Kouga, and maybe there might be some Kikyo Karasu moments? O_o 


	15. Miroku's dream come true and Aoshi is he...

Chibi Shura: Hey everyone!!! I am experiencing writers block on my other story so I decided to update this!!!!!!!!!! Grrr FF.net got some new editing thing and it takes out some of the symbols that I use for this story....so if anything looks funky then blame FF.net not me!!!!!!!!

* * *

Narrator: They all finally decided on what they were going to do their move on. It was going to be a romance/horror/comedy...Now our heroes are playing a tricky strategy game involving straws, what will happened next?  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok now who ever draws the shortest straws is going to be in the movie. Shippo is the director so he doesn't have to choose.  
  
Miroku: And why don't you have to choose?  
  
Chibi Shura: Because this is MY sleepover!   
  
Miroku: O.o  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok everyone! ::holds out hand with a bundle of straws.::  
  
Randomness: everyone picks a straw  
  
Chibi Shura: Well who got the short ones?  
  
Kenshin: ::Holds out a small straw:: Oro  
  
Youko: :: Holds out a small straw:: damn...  
  
Kagome: ::Holds out a small straw:: Aw man...  
  
Jin: ::Holds out a small straw:: Oi.  
  
Kuwabara: ::Holds out a small straw:: Did I win?  
  
Yuskue: ::Holds out a small straw:: no baka  
  
Kaoru: ::Holds out a small straw:: Yay I got one too Kenshin! See!  
  
Kuroune: ::Holds out a small straw:: shit...  
  
Hiei: ::holds out a straw that is one centimeter big:: DAMN YOU STRAW!!! .  
  
Shippo: Ok guys lets go!  
  
Sakura: Aww we can't see what you guys are going to do?  
  
Shippo: Nope!  
  
Chibi Shura: Ok guys have fun!  
  
Shippo: ::drags away every one with short straws into a room upstairs::  
  
Yuskue: What now?  
  
Megumi: I dunno  
  
Touya: Should we play a game?  
  
Miroku: we can play spin the bottle, my version!  
  
Sango: Think again Miroku...  
  
Miroku: Darn...Hey Megumi would you care bear by children?  
  
Megumi: Ok! I'm sure Ken-san wont mind!!  
  
Miroku: O.O!!!!!!!! Really?!?!  
  
Megumi: Yeah! Lets go!  
  
Miroku: Uh...::Isn't sure what to do because he never expected anyone to say yes::  
  
Megumi: ::drags Miroku up stairs::  
  
Chibi Shura: HEY! DON'T GET ANYTHING ON MY SHEETS!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: Like what?  
  
Chibi Shura: Uh.........  
  
Sakura: Grown up things that you wouldn't understand...  
  
Yahiko: Yes I would!!!!!  
  
Chibi Shura: .  
  
Random thing: ::doorbell rings::  
  
Chibi Shura: Nani? I wonder who that is... ::runs to the door::  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo?!  
  
Touya: Dude get over her!  
  
Inuyasha: No! Never!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: Wowie ::poking the three (or is it four?) strands of green hair infornt of Touya's face:: How'd ya get those green like that?  
  
Touya: ::eye twitching:: T.T  
  
Sakura: ::sweatdrop:: Heh, why is Shura taking so long...  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo!!! Its her I know it!!!  
  
Yahiko: ::grabs a frying pan and whacks Inuyasha with it:: DUDE GET OVER IT!!! SHE'S WITH KARASU ANYWAY!  
  
Inuyasha: O.o Nani I forgot about that....  
  
**At door**  
  
Chibi Shura: ::looking through little peep hole thingymajig:: O.o is that... ::bends down to look through another little peep hole thingy:: [1] O.O It is!!! :: Opens door:: Hey Aoshi!  
  
Aoshi: O.o how did you know it was me?  
  
Chibi Shura: Uh..... . never mind that! What are you doing here I thought you couldn't make it?!  
  
Aoshi: Well it seems that Misao had left her cell phone over at the temple when she visited last and it keeps on beeping and I have no clue what wrong...  
  
Cell Phone: ::BEEP:: Hi Mom look I'm in a story!!!  
  
A&CS: O.O!  
  
Aoshi: ::sweatdrop:: see why I need to give it back to her?  
  
Chibi Shura: Yeah...but uh...I should warn you...  
  
**In living room**  
  
Misao: ::sits up:: My Aoshi senses are tingling.... ::sniffs the air:: O.O!!! AOSHI-SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA YOU'RE HERE!!!!! ::runs to door like a maniac::  
  
Y,Y,I,S,S&T: O.o Nani?  
  
**At Door**  
  
Aoshi: Warn me about what?  
  
Misao: ::running full speed:: AOSHI!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Shura: That...  
  
Aoshi: O.o  
  
Misao: Oh ::glomp:: Aoshi ::glomp:: Sama ::glomp:: I ::glomp:: missed ::glomp:: you!!!!! ::glomp:: ::glomp:: ::glomp::  
  
Aoshi: ::struggling for air:: Help!  
  
Chibi Shura: ::tries to pry Misao off Aoshi:: Common Misao I don't think its good for his face to be purple like that...  
  
Aoshi: X.x  
  
Misao: ::clings to Aoshi's leg::  
  
Cell Phone: ::BEEP!:  
  
Misao: O.o my cell phone?!  
  
Aoshi: That's what I came here for, to give that to you!  
  
Misao: O.o you mean you don't love me?!  
  
Aoshi:............no  
  
Misao: Oh Aoshi-sama your so funny some times!!!!  
  
Aoshi: O.o  
  
Chibi Shura: Psst Aoshi run while you can, I'll distract her...  
  
Aoshi: Uh...heh Here Misao its beeping. ::hands Misao her cell phone::  
  
Chibi Shura: ::points behind Misao:: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!?!?!? ITS EATING KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: O.O where?!?!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Aoshi: ::Runs out door::  
  
Misao: ::turns around:: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!! AOSHI SAMA WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Runs after him::  
  
Chibi Shura: -.-  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Shippo: ::passing out scripts::  
  
Kagome: Shippo...you have um...quite an imagination...  
  
Kaoru: Very..  
  
Kuroune: T.T Why did I get myself into this...  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Yuskue what's this word say?  
  
Yuskue: That says 'The'  
  
Kuwabara: Oh! Ok!!!  
  
Yuskue: baka......  
  
Sano: O.o I have to do what?!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!?!?!?  
  
Youko: Heh, I get the easy part  
  
Jin: Aye...  
  
Hiei: O.O!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO DRESS UP LIKE THIS AND SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youko: Shippo you are one twisted little fox...

* * *

Narrator: What does Shippo have planed for our triumphant heroes? Is Miroku really going to get some? Is Misao ever going to come back? Why didn't I go to collage so I didn't have to get this under paid job? Stay tuned for answers!  
  
[1] lol have you seen that beer commercial where the girl has two peep hole thingies at her door? And the second one is lower down where peoples ahem 'parts' are! Aoshi-sama that's how I could tell!!  
  
Chibi Shura: Nice job Narrator! I still am working on my story so it will be a while until I update! 


End file.
